


Back in Town

by ScottieB



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Accidentally Moving In Together, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happily Ever After, M/M, Post canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Protective Harvey, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Burn, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottieB/pseuds/ScottieB
Summary: Set a few years after the writers inevitably write Mike and Rachel off into the sunset.After months of not hearing from Mike, Harvey receives a text from his friend letting him know he'll be in town. Harvey doesn't yet understand the depth of his joy to see him, but he knows he will be there for whatever he needs.“All those years at the firm I felt more alive and fulfilled than I ever thought imaginable. I thought it was because I was finally doing what I loved in being a lawyer. But then I moved to California, and I was practicing law, legally I might add, and that feeling was gone. And Harvey, I don’t think it was being a lawyer that made me feel whole again, I think it was you."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic to make myself feel better about PJA leaving suits, as a way to turn it into something positive for Marvey. I'm new to this, so I'd love feedback!

_“Hey this is Mike Ross. I’m going to be in town next week. I was wondering if you happened to have time if you might want to grab a drink?”_

It was wasn’t until Harvey’s secretary knocked on his door to inform him that she had set a client meeting for the following morning that Harvey snapped out of it and realized he had been staring blankly at his phone for the past several minutes. He was confused. And hurt. And a bit angry. It wasn’t the fact that he hadn’t heard from Mike in the past 6 months; Harvey knew that was as much his fault as it was Mike’s. The reality was that maintaining a friendship across the country was hard and awkward. The banter that came so easily to them in person just felt forced over the phone. No, what he was stuck on was the wording. _“Hey this is Mike Ross.”_ Like he no longer had his number stored in his phone. Like he didn’t know it by heart. Not even just “Mike” but Mike goddam Ross. Apparently they were no longer on a first name basis. Not only that but he asked if he would want to grab drinks. Like even if Harvey was free he still might chose not to see him. Did Mike really think that little of him? Hell, he didn’t care if he had time or not, he would always make time for Mike. He wished Mike didn’t doubt that.

He wanted to just relish in the excitement of seeing his friend, and instead he was left wondering if Mike even still saw them as friends. Harvey had been thrilled to see Mike’s name appear on his phone. The moment three years ago that Mike told him he and Rachel were moving to LA he knew his life wouldn’t be the same. He supported Mike. He even understood the need for him and Rachel to start over somewhere new, where they could focus on each other and the profession they loved without the weight of the past. And he tried to tell himself he wasn’t devastated. But he had made enough progress with his new counselor Julie to know that wasn’t true. Afterall, Harvey could count on one hand the number of people in his life he had known he could trust. His dad was gone, Jessica left the firm to move to Chicago, and then Mike moved across the country. That just left Donna. And even though things were normal between them again, every day Harvey wondered if it would be the day Donna once again told him she wanted more; and this time that ‘more’ would take her away from him too.

_“Mike Ross? Doesn’t ring a bell. Where do I know you from again?”_

_“We used to fight crime in too tight leather costumes and capes. Come to think of it no one ever told us what the capes were for but I’m sure they were essential to the crime fighting.”_

_“Kidding Robin, not like I dropped your number. I’ve always got time for you kid, just tell me when.”_

_“My flight gets in at 7:15 tomorrow so any time after that, I should be there for awhile.”_

_“I’ll have Ray pick you up from baggage claim. Welcome home.”_

_“Thanks Batman.”_

“What has you smiling?” Harvey didn’t hear Donna come in, and was about to ask her what she was talking about before he realized he did have a huge stupid grin on his face.

“Just getting a chance to catch up with a friend.”

“Well we both know I’m the only one delusional enough to be friends with you..that can only mean one thing, Mike’s coming to town!” By the time she got to the end of her sentence Harvey wasn’t the only one wearing a grin. But her face fell with her next words. “But without Rachel?” she asked worried.

“He didn’t mention it specifically but I think it’s just him, not sure why he’s in town.” In truth, Harvey had been too pleased that he was going to be in town at all to think to ask why.

“I’m glad you’re getting to see him again Harvey” Donna said, giving him a warm look. As she turned back towards her office Harvey thought he saw a glint in her eye he didn’t understand.


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey waited outside the brand new steakhouse wondering why he was so fidgety. Up until now they had always gone out to the same place for important dinners; the first place Harvey ever took Mike. Except that Harvey hadn’t returned there since he said goodbye to Mike in the parking lot the night before Mike flew to LA, and couldn't bring himself to tonight either.

When Ray pulled up and Mike stepped out Harvey moved forward and hugged him, tight, before he even realized what he was doing. But to his surprise, Mike didn’t question it and just hugged back. Harvey stepped back wondering what got into him. With the exception of his niece and nephew he didn’t hug people if it could be at all avoided. But damn, he couldn’t deny that as soon as Mike stepped out of that limo he felt a peace he hadn’t realized he had been missing. It didn’t last long because as he pulled back he was able to really see Mike’s face for the first time; dark shadows, hooded eyes and all.

“Hey kid, don’t people move to LA for fresh air and rejuvenated skin? What are they putting in the water out there? You look half dead.”

“Well gee, it’s good to see you too. Glad to see you haven’t gone soft in my absence,” Mike said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

Harvey told Ray to hang on to Mike’s bags and be ready to pick them up when they were done before leading Mike to the table where he had scotch waiting. Mike took a long drink and looked up with a sigh. The short lived joy Harvey had felt by Mike’s arrival drained completely, leaving him with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“Mike, I’m glad to see you, but what’s going on?” Mike avoided his eyes and Harvey felt actual physical discomfort at the pain he saw in his friend’s face.

“It’s over with Rachel. For good,” Mike said flatly, with his eyes glazed and still fixated on a point over Harvey’s shoulder.

If Harvey had been expecting something, it wasn’t that. Hadn’t they left everything, hadn’t Mike left Harvey to be able to prioritize his marriage? If there was one thing that had made the loss bearable for Harvey it was knowing the move allowed Mike to be happy and loved. Like Mike should be.

“Shit Mike, I’m sorry. What happened?” Mike finally dragged his eyes to meet Harvey’s and Harvey flinched at the desolation he found in them. He hadn’t even seen that look when Mike was in prison. Hell, he hadn’t seen that look since Mike looked up, a stranger, over a briefcase full of weed and explained how his whole life had spiraled out of control. But even then there was a spark of hope, of determination. Now there was simply emptiness.

"It doesn’t really matter. It just didn’t work.”

“I thought your move to LA was because you guys were great and didn’t want anything getting in the way?” Harvey realized too late he probably should have said something more kind and supportive; but there was a need to comprehend what happened he didn’t fully understand.

“Well I certainly didn’t go thinking I’d get a goddamn divorce.” Mike flinched at the last word and Harvey wondered if this was the first time he had actually said it out loud. “Look Harvey, I don’t know what to tell you. There was something missing from our relationship. Or maybe something there that shouldn’t have been. I don’t really know, we did love each other and we thought it was just all the bullshit that was always happening here. But I guess it was just us. Or maybe just me.”  
     

"Mike..” Harvey’s voice was choked

“It’s fine. If I’m being honest I’m grateful to have some finality to it all.”

“How long has this been going on?”

“I think we both always knew something wasn't right but rationalized it. After all there was always some secret or bullshit going on here to account for it. We thought it would go away when we moved. Once we did we spent a long time both pretending we didn’t still feel it, a longer time arguing about how to fix it and who’s fault it was, 8 months in therapy, and the last few months trading off who was sleeping in the office.”

“And you’re sure it’s over?” Harvey asked.

“Oh yeah, I’m sure.”

“The therapy, it didn’t help?”

“Unless making us fight twice as much is helping, no. She was really stuck on Danbury and that I needed to talk about my time there, since Rachel and I just kind of moved on with our lives.” Mike’s eyes had become unfocused again. “But it’s just not something I can talk about.” Harvey was confused for a moment, he had thought Mike was fine coming out of prison, he came out swinging and had worked with Gallo before he died.

“I don’t know what to say Mike, I had no idea things were bad.”

Mike sat up straighter, “Yeah well maybe I should give you a sob story more often if it means I get a ribeye and scotch out of it.” Harvey knew he was trying to change the subject.

“Oh yeah? Who says I’m paying? Didn’t you get enough cash out of me when I was signing your paychecks?”

“Judging from the small fortune of a timepiece around Ray’s wrist I think you can afford a few nights out,” Mike said baiting him.

“Well as it happens I am doing fairly well for myself thanks for noticing,” Harvey replied with a cocky grin while slipping a couple bills on the table and texting Ray. Mike stood up to leave.

“So I know you’ve spent nights in all the hotels around town. And by nights I mean evenings because I don’t see the great Harvey Specter turning around for a snuggle. Any recommendations?”

“I’ve heard my cuddling skills come highly recommended. You want to test that out?” Mike just raised his eyebrows in that ‘you’re full of bullshit’ look Harvey missed so much. “Well I can give you recommendations if you want. Their beds are probably a hell of a lot more comfortable than my couch. But I _was_ planning on starting a Godfather marathon tonight if you wanted to join?” Of course Harvey was actually buried in paperwork and had planned to return to the office after dinner. But now that Mike was in front of him the thought of seeing his back walking away, even just for the night, filled him with panic.

“An offer I can’t refuse. Thanks Harvey,” Mike said tiredly.


	3. Chapter 3

As Harvey held the door open for Mike to enter his apartment he was filled with a sense of deja vu. How many times had Mike shown up at his door with some problem that needed fixing? Well there wasn’t any fixing this. Harvey realized that he would give up anything if he could somehow protect Mike from the events that always seemed to lead to him crossing this doorstep.

Mike went over to the drink cart to pour himself a scotch.

“Help yourself,” Harvey said drying.

“Oh, sorry Harvey,” Mike stuttered. The fact that he didn’t have some facetious come back told Harvey just how exhausted Mike really was.

Harvey’s face softened, “Hey Mike listen,” he said sincerely “you are welcome here as long as you want. Help yourself to anything. I told you once that you were my guy and always had been. That hasn’t changed. Anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask.” Mike looked like he wasn’t sure what to say, so Harvey kept talking, “Well you might as well pour me one too. Come on, I’ll grab you bedding for the couch; but if you want to watch the movie the TV is in the bedroom.”

Mike blinked at the giant stone fireplace taking up an entire living room wall, and the floor to ceiling windows taking up the other like he had never questioned the lack of a TV and he now found it completely absurd. “Not really used to entertaining huh?”

“The kind of entertaining I do here happens in the bedroom anyway,” Harvey joked.

Mike groaned. “Yeah that definitely makes me want to hang out there..”

“Come on smartass,” Harvey slapped him on the shoulder as he passed by, leading the way to his bedroom. After setting up the movie Harvey plopped on the immaculately made king sized bed and reclined into the pillows. He looked up and noticed Mike tentatively standing in the doorway. “You going to watch the movie standing up?” Harvey asked with one eyebrow raised. Mike visibly relaxed at the implied invitation and walked towards the bed.

“Just wanted to make sure I’m not going to catch anything,” he quipped.

“Jesus who do you think I am? Hugh Heffner?”

“Hey, I guess I should be glad to have a friend with game. I’m not sure I haven’t forgotten how to be single,” He started it as a joke, but by they time he finished his voice had fallen flat.

“Well don’t tell Louis but I’m not exactly as full of game as you seem to think. After everything with Paula and Donna I just, I don’t know, focused on work.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t spread around that you _aren’t_ the narcissistic, soulless, womanizer people think you are.”

“Perfect. Now I would tell you to shut up and watch the movie but we both know there’s never been a movie you haven’t talked through.” Except this time he didn’t talk through the movie, because within minutes he was fast asleep. In Harvey’s bed.

When the movie finished Harvey briefly questioned if he should leave the kid be and sleep on the couch. But screw it, it was his bed, and it was big enough for both of them. If Mike thought it was weird in the morning he could always claim he planned on moving but fell asleep too, the same as Mike. He got comfortable and turned to face Mike. In sleep Mike’s face lost all traces of the tribulations he had been hiding for the last couple years. The peace Harvey felt when had Mike stepped out of the limo returned and Harvey fell easily into a blissful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike awoke to find himself in Harvey’s bed. His mind was too muddled with sleep to be very surprised as he worked his way through the night and realized they fell asleep watching the movie. He questioned why he didn’t feel any need to get up and move to the couch before Harvey realized what happened. But if he was honest, it felt nice to have Harvey there. It had been a long time since he and Rachel had felt like a team. He didn’t remember a time in California where he truly believed someone had his back; and that was an exhausting way to live. It’s true that Harvey won’t go out of his way to please someone, but he had proven time and time again that for Mike and those he considered close he would do whatever it took to protect them. Knowing that he once again had someone back on his side, Mike fell back asleep.

****

When Harvey woke he found Mike still fast asleep. He was relieved, and not just because in sleep Mike didn’t look like he was carrying a weight on his shoulders, but also because he wasn’t sure how Mike would react to having spent the night sleeping with his male ex boss. Of course, Harvey didn’t just see Mike as an old employee, he considered him family. After all this time though, he couldn’t be sure Mike felt the same. For a moment he debated if he should make a point of making up the couch to avoid this situation again tonight but something in him fought against it. After a quick shower he got ready for work, left the spare key on the counter, and quietly left for the office.

**** 

Harvey had been at the office for several hours but had gotten very little done. All he was doing was staring blankly at his screen and worrying about Mike; both about how he was holding up and when he would inevitably leave again. Harvey wasn’t sure why now that Mike was back he found himself anxious about being separated from him. Or why he was scared shitless of him leaving again. Julie would say it was his fear of abandonment, but it felt different. It is true that when Jessica left Harvey took any excuse to go see her, but he never struggled to get back on the plane at the end of his visit. He never went crazy wondering what she was doing as soon as they left the restaurant they met up at. Yes, when Mike left Harvey was upset and realized he should find a new therapist. But that had had more to do with his longstanding issues than anything else. He had missed Mike sure, but had still been able to wish him well and keep things moving at work. Whatever was going on now was something different. It made Harvey feel vulnerable, and he didn’t like it.

Sighing, Harvey decided he might as well accept that he was distracted. Picking up his phone, he justified that if he could just check in and make sure Mike was okay he could go back to actually getting shit done.

_“Good morning Sleeping Beauty. Not much food in the fridge, why don’t you come to the office and we’ll grab lunch. Donna would love to see you.”_

_“‘The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.’ No? Disney references aren’t quiet in my wheelhouse, I must not be as soft as you. I wouldn’t be so sure about Donna, she was Rachel’s friend first. Thanks for the offer but I’m not actually hungry. Anyway, doesn’t you making the big bucks mean you should be working?”_

_“Don’t you remember anything? Me making the big bucks means I have suckers to do the work for me.”_

_“So you are finally admitting I did everything and you just sat there and looked pretty?”_

_“Awh are you calling me pretty?”_

_“Hey, is it alright if I borrow a towel? Sorry I left Rachel the apartment and all those types of things.”_

Harvey for some reason noticed that Mike didn’t actually deny calling him pretty but shook the thought away.

_“Yeah of course, they are under the sink. Let me know if you change your mind about lunch.”_

_“Thanks, but I won’t.”_

Harvey felt more rejected than he had any right to; after all, Mike was the one who was hurting. The messages did have the intended effect though, Harvey went back to work and made it through his paperwork in a record time. Since he wouldn’t be able to see Mike for lunch, he was determined to get home as early as possible with dinner. The setting sun was casting an orange glow across the office when Donna knocked at the door and let herself in.

“You’ve been holed up in here all day. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you work so hard on paperwork, usually you’ll do whatever it takes to put it off.”

“Just trying to get out of here at a reasonable hour for once.”

“Ah, I get it. Mike is staying at your place and you want to bring him dinner so you can make sure he’s eating.” It wasn’t stated as a question. Up until now Harvey hadn’t stopped to consider why he felt such a strong need to get back to Mike with food; but he _was_ worried. Leave it to Donna to understand his own motivations better than he did. Donna had moved into his office, pulling a chair so close to the desk her knees were against it. “How’s he doing?”

“He’s…” Harvey struggled to find the right words, “getting through. Have you talked to Rachel?”

“Yeah, she’s staying at their apartment in LA. She built more of a home and more relationships there than Mike ever did. Plus I think she accepted where this was going a long time ago. She’s still upset obviously but it’s not as raw for her, she’s had more time to process. She’s doing alright.” Harvey felt slightly guilty over the fact he had never once stopped to wonder how Rachel was doing; and slightly more guilty that even now he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“So is this going to turn into a Team Rachel vs. Team Mike situation?” Harvey asked, remembering Mike’s doubt that Donna would want to see him.

“I don’t think so. Like I said, Rachel accepted this a long time ago. I talked to her today and she asked if I had seen Mike but she genuinely just seemed to be hoping to hear he was doing okay. Rachel will always be my great friend. But Mike is family.

Harvey was relieved to know things weren’t going to become complicated between the three of them, “That’s good to know, because Mike is going to need all the family he can get.”

“Just let me know what I can do, but for now, get your ass home.”

**** 

Harvey stopped to pick up Chinese takeout. Pulling back on the road he gave a sigh of relief as the tension in his chest which had been making it harder and harder to breathe since he left this morning started to dissipate. It was as if he was a magnet, and all day he had been fighting the pull towards home. But now that he was heading in the right direction, towards Mike, he could finally breathe again.

Harvey couldn’t keep himself from smiling as he balanced the bag of food on one hip while digging out his keys from his pocket. He had always claimed he loved living alone, but he had to admit it felt nice knowing Mike would be there waiting for him.

“Honey I’m home,” Harvey called in a sarcastically sing songy voice. He found Mike on the couch in a pair of sweatpants and an undershirt with a half a glass of scotch in one hand and a book in the other.

“Hey, how was your day?” Mike’s voice was slightly slurred and Harvey examined his face in concern. “You save some fortune 500 company from impending disaster?”

“I wish,” Harvey said as he wordlessly took the glass from Mike’s hand, downing the remaining scotch in one swallow, and poured them both glasses of water before Mike could ask for a refill. “Managing partner is a lot more paperwork than it is bad assery. Szechuan chicken still your meal of choice?” Harvey asked, unpacking the bags and setting the table.

“Is that Ming Wu take out?” Mike asked, his face brightening, fueled as much by the liquor as the food Harvey thought. “That was my favorite!”

“I know,” Harvey answered.

“Any chance you-”

“Got a double order of spring rolls?” Harvey finished waving a package in the air.

“Nice, but did you-”

“Remember extra sweet chili sauce?  Of course I did, who do you think I am?”

“A saint. I think you’re an actual real life saint.”

For all of Mike’s excitement about the food, the mood didn’t last long and he only ate a few bites before he started pushing food around on his plate.

“Have you eaten anything today?” Harvey asked.

“Of course, plenty of lawyers’ two largest food groups.”

“Coffee and Scotch don’t count. You need to eat.”

 “Careful there Harvey, you’re getting dangerously close to openly caring about me,” Mike taunted playfully.

 “I do care about you.”

Mike’s head snapped up at the short confession. It had been a running joke between them since Harvey hired him. But one that Mike never actually expected to win. No one could deny Harvey was protective of Mike, but to actually voice his feelings straight out with no sarcasm or movie references as a buffer, that was a Harvey Mike hadn’t expected to see. “Was that painful for you?” Mike teased gently before his face broke, “Thanks Harvey, with Grammy gone, and now Rachel, it’s just… I don’t have…” Mike couldn’t find it in him to finish the thought and went back to staring at his food.

Harvey had a sudden vision of wrapping Mike in his arms and murmuring to him as many times as it took him to believe it that he was not alone and never would be. He was struck momentarily dumb by how our of character the image was, but he knew he couldn’t let the silence sit. “Mike, I talked to Donna today, and I hope you know that no matter what you will always have family here.”

Seeing that Mike was blinking back tears, Harvey busied himself with cleaning up his dinner to give him some privacy. After a few minutes Harvey tried to lighten the mood. “So I was thinking tonight we could go with Tommy Lee Jones, although the only one I have is _The Hunted_.”

Mike gave him a small smile and got up to put his still full dinner container in the fridge, “Sounds great.”

Harvey walked in the bedroom and started removing and meticulously hanging up his three piece suit. He walked back to the bed in just his grey boxer briefs and white undershirt. “You might as well take your pants off now so you don’t fall asleep fully clothed again.” Mike wondered if he should question the assumption that they would sleep in the same bed again without so much as a comment about it. He decided to hell with it, the bed was a heck of a lot more comfortable than the couch and he would roll with it as long as Harvey did.

“Woah there, you buy me one dinner and you’re already trying to get me out of my pants?” Mike said tripping a little as he removed his sweats and jumped in bed in his blue striped boxer shorts.

“Fair warning, if I find out you’ve got a tramp stamp you’ll have to find someplace else to stay.”

Mike chuckled, “So let me get this straight: you find out I’m a college dropout drug dealer who is running from the cops and you offer me a job. I get released from prison for committing felony fraud, almost destroying your firm in the process, and you beg for me back. But you draw the line at a little ink?”

"Begged is a strong word, but that’s the gist of it yes.”

“Oh, you absolutely begged.”

“Also, to be clear, it was Jessica’s firm you almost destroyed,” Harvey said teasingly as he pressed play to start the movie.

The beginning of the movie passed in silence, with none of the witty commentary Harvey would expect if Mike was really doing as well as he tried to put on. However, when the movie comes to the confrontation with LT and Aaron both holding knives Harvey sees out of the corner of his eye that Mike is staring determinedly down at the fraying edge of the blanket in his lap with his jaw clenched tight. Harvey realizes that Mike more than anybody could understand what it was like to be on the other side of a knife headed towards you. Remembering Mike’s plea that he couldn’t talk about his time in Danbury, Harvey silently clicked the ‘next scene’ button on the remote. Mike glanced up at the sound of the movie skipping and turned to look at Harvey, who was using all his self-control to keep his eyes on the screen and off Mike’s face. Neither of them commented on it, and when the credits rolled they said quick good nights and laid down to sleep.

Harvey was almost asleep with his back to Mike when he heard his voice say softly,

“You seem different. You sure there’s not some woman you’re keeping from me? You’re allowed to be happy even though my life is a mess.” Harvey rolled over to face Mike.

“There is a woman I’ve been seeing, her name is Julie. But our relationship is purely professional. The truth is when you left I was happy for you. But I was also in the thick of it with Donna and felt alone. There were so many things I didn’t say to you before you left that it left me feeling like I was holding something I wasn’t allowed to put down. It made me realize I needed to keep working on some things and learn how to lower some walls in my personal life, at least a little.”

“I’m really happy you’re doing well Harvey, I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too Mike.”

With that, Mike closed his eyes, and Harvey was free to stare openly at his friend. He couldn’t help but notice how flawless his skin was; with the dewy youthfulness Harvey had started to lose. Watching the way Mike’s lips puckered as he exhaled the slow deep breaths of dreamless sleep Harvey fell into his own slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next several days the two men fell into somewhat of a routine. Harvey worked hard during the day and rescheduled meetings in order to be able to bring dinner home. They would eat together, clean up the dishes, and watch a movie or two before bed. Everyday Harvey tried to convince Mike to stop by the office for lunch but he always turned him down. From what Harvey could tell Mike was spending his days working steadily through both his bookshelf and his liquor cabinet. Harvey hadn’t mentioned the alcohol because he knew Mike was hurting; but as soon as he got home each day he made sure to replace the scotch glass with water. He took the fact that Mike never fought him on this to mean that he didn’t need to be too worried about it. Day by day Mike was eating a bit more and his smiles were lasting a bit longer. Despite the improvements, it was still difficult for Harvey to witness Mike folding in on himself like he was and not feel like he could help, which made leaving for work each morning close to unbearable.

Harvey knew if he just told Mike to go get some air all he would earn would be a middle finger. But he also knew that even though Mike knew what Harvey was doing his unfailing need to help would never allow him to say no to a favor; so every few days he would come up with some errand he could claim he forget and text Mike in the middle of the day asking him to run out and pick up the coffee creamer or whatever the excuse of the day was

There was no avoiding the fact that the next few days would be filled with late nights, and since Mike still refused to see anyone but Harvey, Harvey hated that he would be leaving him alone. That night after dinner Mike started to get up to clear the table but Harvey laid a hand on his forearm to stop him,

“Hey wait a second. I wanted to talk to you.” Mike sat back down, but Harvey didn’t move his hand as he continued, “The next couple days you won’t be seeing much of me. The Ferguson Corporation is buying out a smaller competitor who keeps trying to change the terms of the agreement. Now it’s turned into a huge headache with Baker and Baten bringing bullshit lawsuits trying to tank the deal so their client who missed the party can still get in a higher bid.” Mike just nodded along. “I hate to leave you here all by yourself. I wish you would reconsider seeing Donna. Or hell, hang out with Harold Gunderson or Louis’s cat for all I care.”

“I don’t need a babysitter Harvey.”

“It’s not babysitting, it’s spending time with family.”

“I will see Donna soon. But right now I’m just… I just want to get through this on my own first.”

Harvey sighed and put his hands in his lap. He turned in his chair to look out at the lit up cityscape for a few moments before looking back at Mike from the side, “Look, I know I’m the last person you’d expect to hear this from, but you can’t actually go through everything on your own. It would have been a hell of a lot easier if I had figured that out earlier in life.” Mike pointedly looked away and remained silent. “Well I figured you’d be as stubborn as always, so I bought you something.” Mike turned to Harvey with his brows furrowed in confusion as Harvey leaned down and pulled a new e-reader from his briefcase. “I noticed you were running out of books from my shelf. I figured if I was going to leave you alone I could at least make sure you had something to focus that brain of yours on. My secretary should have set it up and loaded some money on it so you can download whatever.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know I didn’t, but I’m awesome.”

“You have your moments.”

“Plus, if I came home to find you had actually died of boredom I would have to deal with the body. And Donna would never let me live it down.”

“No dying in the apartment. Got it. I promise.”

“Good.”

 ****

Three days later Harvey hadn’t seen Mike again, at least not while he was awake, only slipping into bed next to him for a few hours of sleep each night before heading back to the office before dawn. As Mel Ferguson walked out of his office with the Ferguson Corporation’s acquisition deal finally complete he closed his eyes and took one deep breath knowing that he kept an important client for the firm, and would finally be home for dinner tonight. All he had to do was make it through a few more meetings. Checking his watch he muttered a curse under his breath. He had hoped to have a second to check in on Mike, but he was late for a partner meeting. Louis had scheduled the meeting weeks ago to discuss making Katrina a senior partner; he knew Louis, Donna, and Alex would already be there waiting on him and that he owed it to Louis, and Katrina, to hear him out.

Twenty minutes into the meeting Harvey’s phone starts vibrating on the conference room table where he had placed it. A quick glance let him know the call was coming from Katherine, the woman who had been cleaning the apartment for the past several years. Harvey couldn’t remember a time she ever called this number since setting up their schedule years earlier, acting on instinct, he answered the phone.

“This is Harvey Specter.”

Louis opened his mouth incredulously, “Harvey you could at least have the common decency to not…” He was cut short when Harvey raised a hand to silence him. He was about to start laying into Harvey about meeting etiquette and respect when he saw Harvey’s face change.

“Slow down,” Harvey said into the phone, “Is he breathing?” His voice grew more panicked as the call continued, “No I’ll take care of it I’ll be right there,” he said hanging up the phone. “Katrina has my vote,” he told Louis in a rush. He was already on his way out the door, all his belongings still on the table, when he glanced at Donna “I’m going to need a few days off.”

Louis looked at Donna in confusion “What the hell is going on?”

Donna was still staring at the now empty doorframe Harvey had just rushed out of. She swallowed and turned to answer Louis, “Things ended between Mike and Rachel, he’s been staying with Harvey, and apparently doing worse than we thought.” Louis recoiled in the way he always did when taken by surprise.

“Mike is back? Since when?”

“Just since last week.”

“Why didn’t anyone tell me? If anyone understands heartbreak it’s me. I could have--”

Donna cut him off, “Look Louis, I know you would want to help, but he’s not up for mudding or whatever you would try to do right now. The only person he’ll even talk to is Harvey.”

Louis considered a moment, he was irked that he was once again left out of the loop. But he also remembered shutting himself off when things ended with Sheila. “Have Harvey's secretary coordinate with Gretchen, I’ll take whatever of his meetings I can, the rest we’ll reschedule.”

**** 

Harvey Specter, who never moved faster than a controlled brisk walk, barreled through the hallway to his apartment, almost yanking the door off its hinges as he entered.

“In here Mr. Specter,” Katherine called from the bathroom. Harvey rushed towards her and stopped dead in his tracks. The image that was waiting for him would be burned into his head and pop up in moments of fear or panic for the rest of Harvey’s life. Because there, sprawled face down on the tile floor was an unconscious Mike. He had scrapes bleeding on his face and arms presumably from the scotch glass that lay in shards spread out across the bathroom. Both the clothes and the floor were covered in his vomit and he had a set of papers clutched in one hand.

“Mike..” Harvey choked, barely audible. All color drained from Harvey’s face as he fell to his knees and placed a hand on Mike’s back, needing to feel the shallow breaths for himself. Harvey took a moment to collect himself before flipping the switch into handler mode.

“I’m so sorry about this Katherine, thank you so much for calling me,” he said as he rolled Mike over before scooping him up underneath his knees and his shoulders. He placed him sitting against the wall in the shower, being sure to lean his head back carefully. Taking the papers out of his hand it only took one glance to discern what they were; divorce papers. “Well shit,” he muttered. As soon as he moved Mike Katherine started on the mess in the bathroom. “You don’t have to do that,” Harvey told her.

“You have your hands full. This is how I can help,” she replied matter of factly. Harvey nodded gratefully as Katherine made short work of the mess and left him to the more personal matter of cleaning up Mike. Removing his shoes, jacket, and tie, Harvey stepped into the shower. Taking a washcloth Harvey started by rinsing Mike’s face. As he ran the cloth over the other man’s chin, holding his cheek in the other, his eyes opened in muddled confusion.

“Harrveyy?” He slurred, leaning his face into Harvey’s hand.

God, had his eyes always been such a bright blue? Harvey thought maybe it was just that he had never been as close to him before, their faces were just a few inches apart. “Hey there, you’re alright. You’re an idiot. But an idiot that will be fine in a day.”

“Mhmmm,” was all Mike could muster before shutting his eyes again. Using the detachable shower head Harvey began to rinse Mike off, who was still fully clothed. “Ughh” Mike groaned, flinching a bit when the water hit him, but otherwise succumbed to his fate. Once Harvey had the clothes rinsed he shook Mike’s shoulder,

“Arms up,” he said, starting to peel the shirt up over his head, “that’s it. There you go,” he encouraged as if he was speaking to a toddler. Awkwardly he shimmied Mike’s pants off, leaving him in just his boxers, and placed the wet clothes in a corner. He gently began cleaning Mike’s skin, careful not to get any body wash in the scrapes.

Harvey started to feel hot and agitated, he turned the water temperature down thinking the steam was getting to him. Even with the cool stream of water he felt flushed in his face and where his skin met Mike’s. With one arm around Mike’s shoulder and the other holding the shower head giving a final rinse Harvey froze. He recognized this feeling. But that wasn’t right. It couldn’t be. Carefully but quickly he took his hand off Mike and exited the shower. “Wake up. Get changed,” he said shortly, throwing a towel and a pair of sweats in Mike’s lap before hastily leaving the bathroom. Grabbing his phone he stormed across the apartment and out the patio door, leaving wet footprints from his sopping pant legs and already dialing a number.

“Hello Harvey, if this is about last week’s session you asked to reschedule I was just about to call you,” Julie said from the other line.

“What? No, that’s not important,” Harvey’s voice was strained. Julie immediately knew he was distressed but said nothing, knowing he would continue. “Something is wrong with my head. I need you to fix this.”

“Harvey, you know that’s not how this works. Why don’t you tell me what happened just before you called?”

“Mike is here and he… I felt.. He’s…I’m not...” Harvey stuttered. Which is something Harvey Specter never did.

“Ah,” The therapist said lightly as she understood what was happening, “so you’ve come to that conclusion have you?”

“What? What is that supposed to  mean?” he spurted confused and angry, although he wasn’t sure who he was angry at.

“Harvey, tell me why you called,” she said her voice still calm.

Harvey was pacing across the balcony, feeling more agitated than he ever remembered being before half shouting, “Because I need you to tell me why the fuck I’m attracted to Mike goddamn Ross!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter backtracks a teensy bit into the last one because I decided to extend the conversation and didn't want to split it up. When this is all done I'll have to see if there is a way to combine chapters. Sorry for the repetition. Thanks to everyone who is following along, and as always I'd love to hear your feedback! :)

“Hello Harvey, if this is about last week’s session you asked to reschedule I was just about to call you,” Julie said from the other line.

 “What? No, that’s not important,” Harvey’s voice was strained. Julie immediately knew he was distressed but said nothing, knowing he would continue. “Something is wrong with my head. I need you to fix this.”

 “Harvey, you know that’s not how this works. Why don’t you tell me what happened just before you called?”

 “Mike is here and he… I felt.. He’s…I’m not...” Harvey stuttered. Which is something Harvey Specter never did.

 “Ah,” The therapist said lightly as she understood what was happening, “so you’ve come to that conclusion have you?”

 “What? What is that supposed to  mean?” he spurted confused and angry, although he wasn’t sure who he was angry at.

 “Harvey, tell me why you called,” she said her voice still calm.

 Harvey was pacing across the balcony, feeling more agitated than he ever remembered being before half shouting, “Because I need you to tell me why the fuck I’m attracted to Mike goddamn Ross!”

“It’s obvious that this is upsetting you. Can you take a deep breath and tell me what aspect exactly has you riled up?”

 Harvey did take a deep breath, but didn’t sound any less exasperated when he replied, “Because I like women. And because it’s _Mike_ we’re talking about _._ ”

 “I appreciate that this is a really confusing thing to be happening, and it’s normal to be upset when something comes out of the blue like this that goes against how you’ve always seen yourself. But I do want to talk about the fact that this _is_ Mike for a moment. We have talked a lot about Mike, and I know how important he always has been to you.

 “This is the same Mike that you said was the first person who really understood your humor. The Mike who made your job enjoyable instead of just goals to check off.  The Mike that taught you it was okay to care about people. The Mike that you said was the person you felt most yourself around. The Mike you would do anything to protect. The Mike that was the first person you were willing to put above yourself. The Mike that you were willing to quit your entire career for. The Mike that made you realize that it was worth lowering your walls.The Mike who believed you were a good person, and finally got you to believe it too. So yes, it is _Mike_ we are talking about here.

 “I know that in this day and age there is so much about sexuality and having names for everything. And for some people those labels are a very important part of their identity so that’s great. But the reality is that most of the time, we are just people who fall for other people; because of who they are. Sometimes gender is a part of that and sometimes it isn’t. It doesn’t say anything about who you are as a person.”

 “But I’m..this was a mistake, just forget I said anything,” Harvey said shortly.

 “Harvey,” Julie began, but was cut short when Harvey disconnected the call.

 Harvey walked back through the apartment and rapped twice on the bathroom door, “Mike, you got pants on?” He got a mumbled response which he took as an affirmative, and went to help Mike out of the shower and into the bed. He wasn’t rough, but the tender gentleness from the shower was gone. Once Mike was under the covers he changed into a clean shirt and trousers and left the apartment with his mouth set in a straight line of determination.

  
****

The glow of streetlights lit the night as Harvey came up to the high end bar he hadn’t entered in years. Taking a few glances around the building he found the most attractive woman in the room, a blonde several years younger than him, smiling with a confidence that would intimidate many men. He had almost always preferred brunettes, but he was looking for something different and he wasn’t looking to waste any time. Taking the seat next to her at the bar, Harvey waved down the bartender,

 “I’ll have your best Macallan, neat, and another of whatever this beautiful woman is drinking,” he said giving her what he considered to be his most charming one sided smile.

 “A little presumptuous you don’t think, to assume I’m alone?” she said in a tone that said she didn’t at all mind.

 “Well I don’t see you with anyone, which only leaves a few options. Either you were recently with someone and came to your senses and realized they weren’t good enough, they made the biggest mistake of their lives and let the best they would ever get get away, or you _are_ with someone and he is dumb enough to think he can get here late, leaving a woman as gorgeous as you in a bar all alone. In which case he has no idea what he’s taking for granted.”

 “And you think you’re different?”

 “What I think, is that before I came in, you were in a room surrounded by men who don’t come close to measuring up to your standards, and they knew it.”

 “Is that so?”

 “It’s so that you and I are both 10s in a room full of 6s and 7s. Well realistically I’d give myself an 8... if it weren’t for the money. And us meeting here tonight is something I fully intend to take advantage of.”

 “Hmm,” she looked him over considering, but only for a moment. Harvey briefly wondered if this had always been so easy, and if so what the point of it really was. “You intend to take advantage of it at your place or mine?” she practically purred. With the mention of returning to his place Harvey couldn’t help but think of Mike passed out in their bed. _His_ bed he corrected to himself. Wanting the image out of his head he replied, “yours.”

 Sitting in the back of the car, listening to the woman’s babbling as she placed her hand on his thigh Harvey tried to remember a time when this would have been thrilling. The woman was beautiful, and he was sure if he listened to her she would be charming, or passionate, or intelligent; but he wasn’t listening. Instead, he was wondering if Mike knew where the painkillers were kept, and thinking he should have left some water and tylenol by the bed in case he woke up. Harvey tried to convince himself he wanted to go home with this woman, to bring pleasure to both of them and move on with his life. To remind himself that he is the city’s greatest closer in more ways than one. But the determination that had pushed him to the bar had left him and all that remained was weariness.  His phone buzzed in his pocket. He felt both relieved and anxious when he read Mike’s name. If Mike was awake already he must have started drinking much earlier in the day than Harvey had guessed.

 _"Shit Harvey, I’m not sure what happened, but whatever it was I’ll make up for it.”_ That was all it took to make up Harvey’s mind.

 “He can you pull over at this drugstore?” he said to the driver. As the car pulled to a stop he turned to the woman, “I’m very sorry to do this to you. I honestly shouldn’t have ever been here in the first place, there’s someone very important to me that needs me.” Stepping out of the car he added, “for what it’s worth, I hope you meet someone who appreciates you for who you are.”

 Harvey stopped in the drug store to buy a Gatorade, but ended up with several because he couldn’t decide which was Mike’s favorite, before hailing a taxi and texting Mike,

_“Everything is fine. Go back to sleep, I’m on my way home.”_

By the time Harvey returned Mike was once again knocked out. Harvey placed a Gatorade and pain medication on the bedside table, even though this time he planned to be there when Mike woke up.He felt the need to touch Mike, to reassure himself that he was okay. Moving before he could think better of it Harvey reached out and softly stroked the back of his fingers from his temple, down his cheek, and resting briefly on his lips. Looking down at Mike now he knew that he had always cared for him. If that had morphed into something different, well then he would just have to accept it and ride that out. Because this wasn’t something he could run from; not when running from it meant running from Mike. He would never, could never run from Mike.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will freely admit I have been writing this fic with selfish intentions. It is essentially just my dream Marvey ending from what we are being given. I wanted to create an ending that made me feel better from the heartbreaking ending I am expecting in the s7 finale. Since the point is to create an ending from my projected post canon, I wanted to stay as close to canon as possible. That means no breezing over the Rachel of it all or skipping past Harvey's stubborn past of running away from personal issues that scare him. I know that drags things out a bit. I'm kind of sorry for that? Like I said, selfish intentions and writing this has actually been super therapeutic. 
> 
> Also, if you hadn't picked up on how much I value discussing emotions you're about to! (Seriously, talk about your emotions people!)
> 
> Plus, near the end of this chapter there is an apology I feel the writers owe us for season 6B Mike.

In the middle of the night Harvey was still lying wide awake when he felt Mike lurch out of bed and scramble for the bathroom. He got up and wet a rag with warm water, knowing Mike would appreciate it in a moment. For the next several hours, Harvey sat with Mike on the bathroom floor rubbing wide circles on his back and whispering sweet nothings as Mike went through the painful process of ridding his body of the toxic alcohol, until Mike finally brushed his teeth and crawled back into bed.  
  
Many hours later Mike woke slowly, holding on to every last vestige of sleep he could to avoid the headache and grim reality that waited for him in wakefulness. Opening his eyes with a groan he was surprised to see Harvey still there. He was in slacks and a grey V-neck, sitting up with folders spread across his half of the bed. Hearing Mike groan he turned to look at him, peering over the glasses Mike had never seen him wear before. The glasses momentarily distracted Mike from realizing that Harvey was laughing at him.  
  
“You look like shit,” Harvey said chuckling.  
  
“I feel even worse.”  
  
“Yeah well I imagine drinking yourself half to death will do that. There’s water on the table, drink that whole glass then start on the Gatorade.”  
  
Mike pushed himself into a sitting position, wincing as he did. Swallowing the medicine with a large drink of water he rested his head back on the headboard with a sigh and closed his eyes.  
  
“How bad was it?” he asked.  
  
“Bad,” was all Harvey answered.  
  
Mike had prepared himself for this to go one of two ways: Harvey would either make a joke about what an idiot he was, or he would be genuinely mad about the cost of the alcohol and the mess he must have made. When he opened his eyes he didn’t expect to see the expression of pain which was clearly evident on the older man’s face.  
  
“Shouldn’t you be at work?” Mike asked, confused. When Harvey saw Mike looking at him he tried to put his mask back on, the ‘try me, I dare you, you’ll lose because I don’t give a shit’ mask that he wore for most of his life. But he could only manage it halfway, and even that didn’t last long.  
  
“I took a few days off. You may have promised not to die in the apartment but apparently you can’t be trusted to keep that promise on your own.”  
  
“I’m sorry Harvey, but I’m fine. You can go to work, you don’t need to stay here with me. It’s all good.”  
  
“Goddamnit Mike.” The sudden anger surprised both of them. Mike had expected Harvey to be angry earlier, but this had a desperation to it that he didn’t see coming. Harvey had turned sideways in the bed so he could face Mike, “I came home to you collapsed and bleeding on the floor. I swear for a second I thought you were dead. You might not care about that. But I do. I care,” Harvey was breathing heavy by the time he finished and the raw emotion coming from his normally collected mentor threw Mike off.  
  
“Well you shouldn’t,” Mike mumbled.  
  
“What?” Harvey asked exasperated.  
  
“Nothing, forget it. I’m sorry I scared you, but I’m fine now. You should go back to work.” Mike threw off the covers and moved to get out of bed but Harvey reached over and grabbed his wrist firmly to keep him from leaving.  
  
“Stop,” he said. The anger in his voice was gone, but there was a steel in it that left no room for argument, “I have given you space. I kept Donna from knocking the door down whether you liked it or not. I intercepted all the mudding invites, broadway tickets, and cat videos Louis has tried to send you. I let you lock yourself in here and drink. But yesterday I had to pick your unconscious body up off the tile and clean you up so you didn’t choke on your own vomit.” Mike flinched at the image he had no memory off as Harvey continued, “so I’m not giving you space anymore. It’s time you talk to me.”  
  
Mike briefly considered pushing back, but he didn’t have the energy and he knew from experience Harvey always got what he wanted anyway.  
  
“I got official divorce papers yesterday.”  
  
Harvey nodded. “I know,” his voice was kinder now, evidently appeased that Mike was sharing. “You’ll have to request another copy; yours is crumbled and was soaked in scotch.” Mike cringed again at the details of the night prior.  
  
“This makes me sound like a total asshat, but it wasn’t even about Rachel that the papers made me lose it. God, that is so egotistical, but it was because it was one more thing I failed at. When I was in prison” he paused, his voice thick when he continued “I know I barely served any time, that I had it easy and have no right to talk-”  
  
Harvey held up his hand to interrupt him, “Mike, you were attacked more than once in that place. You had to live every second on guard. It doesn’t matter how early you were released. You have every right to feel whatever you do about your time there. It was no small thing.”  
  
“Yeah. Well, when I was there, there were moments where I lost hope and I really just didn’t think I would make it out. I mean Galo controlled everything and everyone. So I started thinking that if that was the end, then what had I actually done? I had gotten kicked out of school, helped people cheat the system, destroyed my friendships, told Grammy I’d get my life together only to end up in prison after I spent the year before her passing blowing her off. I made every case I ever worked on vulnerable. I caused the entire firm to walk out. I left my fiancé at the altar, and I put you on the map of an Assistant Attorney who is now out for your blood.  
  
“I told myself if by some miracle I did make it out things would change. I would do good for people, I would be the partner Rachel deserved, I wouldn’t put my friends at risk, and I would live a life I could be proud of.” Every fiber in Harvey’s being fought against the words Mike was speaking about himself but he stayed quiet to allow Mike to voice everything he had been holding in.  
  
“And then I did get out, and as soon as I did I put the firm in trouble again. I almost caused you to give yourself up. I got cases thrown out. I got Jessica kicked out of the bar. But the one thing I still had was doing right by Rachel. Starting fresh and prioritizing our marriage. Except I couldn’t even do that. So now what? I’m an unemployed, divorced, convicted felon? Everything I touch I make worse. I’ve failed every single thing I’ve done. So no Harvey, you shouldn’t care. Because I’ll just destroy you the way I’ve destroyed everything else.”

“Are you done?” Harvey asked patiently.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Look at me.” Mike reluctantly turned his gaze so they were face to face. Harvey wanted to take him in his arms but he resisted. “You Mike, are the single most determined and talented person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. All those cases you worked on both at the clinic and the firm are still standing, and many of them would not have had the same results without you working on them. The firm is stronger than ever. You were there for Rachel. You helped her get into law school and reach her dreams. You helped her start over, and from what I hear she’s kicking ass out in LA. Even Trevor and Jenny who I couldn’t care less about are happy. If it weren’t for you Trevor likely would have been found dead in a back alley somewhere. You found it in you to have compassion for the family of the man who tried to kill you.” Mike looked back down at his lap. “I said look at me. You have done amazing things with your life, and you will continue to do so. Everyone who has known you is better off for it.”  
  
“It doesn’t feel like it sometimes.”  
  
“Well I’ll be here until you pull your head out of your ass and see the truth.” Mike just gave a small smile. Harvey gave Mike a friendly slap on the thigh saying, “now put some real clothes on and let’s go. You slept until lunch time and we’re actually going out this time.”  
  
“Thanks but I’m going to stay here.”  
  
“I’m sorry, did you hear a question in there somewhere? Because there wasn’t one. And if I have to look at you in sweats one more day my eyeballs might fall out. Come on get up.” This time Harvey gave Mike a less than gentle shove in the shoulder to get him out of bed.  
  
****  
  
As a couple of days passed Mike started looking more and more like himself. He got dressed in the mornings and started asked questions about Harvey’s cases. While he still wouldn’t come to the office for lunch he at least volunteered to pick up dinner each night and bring it home. Things were going well. And it made Harvey anxious. While it wasn’t the same as working with him at the office, going over his cases with Mike felt like old times. Plus he was getting used to coming home to Mike placing a warm dinner on the table and asking about his day. He began to fear how he would possibly go back to his old life after Mike left him again; it made him want to grab onto this as tight as possible and never let go.  
  
One evening Harvey and Mike were sitting on the couch, Harvey reading documents and Mike a novel when Mike looked up,  
  
“So there was something I wanted to apologize for.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Harvey looked up curiously, “you finally going to apologize for drinking your way through my entire liquor collection in three weeks?”  
  
“Oh, uh no. Well I’m sorry for that too but that’s not what I meant.” Harvey gave the same annoyed expression Mike used to get all the time when he thought Mike wasn’t getting to the point fast enough. “In therapy, it made us fight like crazy, but it also made me realize a couple things about myself. I already told you when I got out of prison I was determined to do good.” It was the first time either of them had mentioned Mike’s emotional confession. “But looking back I can see how I would get focused on this black and white version of right and wrong, and it made me ignore the way my actions affected the people I care about. You always had my back, and I took that for granted. I should have prioritized you. I know I was a pain in the ass, I’m sorry for that. Honestly I don’t know how you didn’t kick me out long before I left.” Mike looked up and Harvey was taken aback by the open vulnerability in his face.  
  
Harvey had always scoffed at poetic language. He was a lawyer after all, so language was supposed to be clean and precise with only one interpretation. But when he met Mike’s eyes he understood that saying a heart was breaking wasn’t poetic. Because seeing the insecurity in Mike’s face Harvey felt as if his heart was literally shattering into tiny pieces.  
  
“I…” he tried to find the words to explain that nothing Mike did would ever push him away. That if it were up to him Mike would never have left Specter Litt. That Mike’s desire to do what was right no matter the cost is exactly what made him the most incredible man Harvey knew. Instead, as if his mind no longer controlled his body, he leaned forward, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips to Mike’s. He could feel Mike’s surprise at the touch. Mike startled, but didn’t exactly pull back. The movement was enough though for Harvey to realize what he was doing and yank backwards.  
  
“Fuck,” Harvey uttered, angry at himself.  
  
Shock was written all over Mike’s face. He didn’t have time to say a word, not that he would have known what to say, before Harvey stood up and practically raced out of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! You've made it through the heavy crap. For those that I haven't scared away, there are only 2-3 chapters left in this fic so rest assured this is the last time the stubborn prideful Harvey we all know and love will run away. It might just take a little encouragement for him to get there!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the end of this fic is coming slower than the beginning, life is a bit more complicated this month.
> 
> As always, I’d love hear from you and I hope you enjoy!

Mike stared blankly at the door Harvey had just exited frozen in place. Harvey had just kissed him. Harvey his mentor, Harvey his friend, Harvey the man he had been sharing a bed with the last three weeks, Harvey the suave corporate lawyer dubbed the best closer in the city. Harvey who he had seen go through one night stands, Scottie, Paula, and Donna. Should he have seen this coming? How long had this been going on? He had a million questions. He wasn’t entirely sure what to say or how to react to Harvey but he did know one thing, Harvey shouldn’t be out alone. He snapped out of it and ran out the door and down the hallway, but Harvey was already gone. He frantically pulled out his phone and called Harvey as he walked back to the apartment, only to hear Harvey’s phone ringing from where he had left it on the counter. Mike paced around the kitchen wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now. He couldn’t think about sorting out what to say to Harvey, or how to feel about the kiss without feeling overwhelmed, so instead he prioritized finding him and making sure he was okay. He knew that the one thing that always made Harvey feel safe was being in control, and work had always given him that outlet. Without questioning it for a moment, Mike grabbed his jacket and headed for the office he had not stepped foot in for three years.  
  
****  
  
“Mike?” a surprised Donna stood up from her desk and rushed towards Mike who was standing awkwardly in her doorway. When she wrapped her arms around him Mike wondered why he had been pushing her away these past three weeks. He put his arms around her waist and gave her a tight squeeze.  
  
“It’s good to see you Donna,” he was surprised by how shaky his voice sounded.  
  
“Are you okay Mike?” Donna asked, pulling back but keeping her hands on his shoulders and reading the anxiety on his face.  
  
“Yeah, just a little, uh, thrown off. Has Harvey come back here tonight?”  
  
“He hasn’t been back since he left around 7. Why?” her brows came together in confusion, she did not like to not know what was happening.  
  
“He left and I just wanted to make sure he’s okay, I thought he would have come here.”  
  
“What happened? And have you called him?”  
  
“He left his phone at the apartment,” Mike held up Harvey’s phone, choosing not to answer the first question since he didn’t really understand what had happened himself. If Mike was less distracted he would have enjoyed this being one of the rare moments that Donna looked surprised.  
  
“Harvey doesn’t go anywhere without his phone.”  
  
“Yeah he um, left in a rush.”  
  
“I know it’s been a while Mike, but even still it’s easy to see that you’re off. What the hell happened that’s got the two of such a mess?”  
  
“Even if I could tell you Donna, I wouldn’t know what to say.”  
  
“I’m sure he will be fine. He’s grown a lot since you left. You’d be proud of him, I am.”  
  
“The two of you..” Mike trailed off questioningly.  
  
“The two of us are great friends. It took a little bit, but we made our way back. I don’t regret anything that happened, because I think we both needed to know for sure. Harvey will always be family to me. And plus,” she added sounding chipper, “I actually have a man in my life now, which you would know if you didn’t blow me off.”  
  
“Yeah, about that, I’m sorry. But that is great, I’m happy for you.”  
  
In a more serious tone she went on, “and I think that when the next person comes around, Harvey will be ready, which he wasn’t in the past.”  
  
Mike noticed that she said ‘person’ instead of ‘woman’ and decided Donna may not be as shocked as he assumed she would be by tonight’s events, although he should have known not to underestimate her.  
  
“If you see him, can you just tell him that I want him to come home?”  
  
“I will. He may have come a long way but Mike, sometimes he still needs a push in the right direction.”  
  
Mike gave a small nod, “Thanks,” he said as he turned to leave. One foot already out of the office he turned to ask, “Hey, have you talked to Rachel?”  
  
“I have,” Donna paused, “I’m not sure if this is what you want to hear or not but she’s doing great. She’s worried about you though, she wants you to be happy.”  
  
“I am glad to hear that Donna thanks.” This time he did leave, and after stopping at Harvey’s old boxing gym, the only other place he could think to look, he went back home.  
  
*****  
It was 6 am on Saturday morning when Harvey stood on his brother’s porch, debating if he should knock or wait until a more reasonable hour. When he had left the apartment he went straight to the car club, hoping if he drove around for a couple hours and got some fresh air he would calm down and be able to think about what to do next. It hadn’t helped diminish the panic he felt or the need to simply run. He needed something secure, something grounding. That had always been work, but he knew now everything in that office would remind him of Mike, and how he likely just ruined that relationship beyond repair. The memory came as he was desperately racking his brain for somewhere to escape to: Donna in the doorway of his old office telling him he had more than one family. He and Marcus hadn’t always been close. However, they had always supported each other and been able to tell one another the truth, even when it wasn’t what the other wanted to hear. A red eye flight later and Harvey was in Boston, knocking on Marcus’s door.  
  
Marcus opened the door and was startled to see Harvey standing there looking sheepish. “Harvey! What are you.. Is everything okay?”  
  
“I’m really sorry to show up like this unannounced, and so early. I just needed to get out of town.”  
  
“Yeah yeah of course, come inside,” Marcus said giving Harvey a quick hug and shepherding him in the house. “I’ll get us some coffee.”  
  
“I hope I didn’t wake Katie and the kids. I’m sorry I should have called, I misplaced my phone.” More like he was so scared he ran out of his apartment as fast as possible without a single thought to anything else, he thought. In retrospect he realized he was lucky his wallet had still been in his pocket.  
  
“They’re still sound asleep, and I was just getting up anyway,” Marcus assured his brother, busying himself with fixing coffee mugs before joining Harvey at the kitchen bar. Harvey wrapped both hands around the mug and took a drink, sighing into it like he was relaxing into a lover after a long day. “Now why don’t you tell me what drove you to Boston in the middle of the night?”  
  
“Can’t someone just want to check in with their little brother?”  
  
“They can, and that’s what that phone that I’ve literally never seen you without is for. Who is she?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Don’t play dumb. There are only two options that could get you worked up, a relationship or the firm. And if it was the firm you would be back there handling it like you always do, not in my kitchen, so who is she?”  
  
“It’s a really bad idea. There is no way it’s something that could work.”  
  
“Does she make you happy?”  
  
Harvey decided not to correct the false assumption yet and just rolled with it.  
  
“I’m happier than I’ve ever been, or ever thought I would be,” he said sounding downright miserable.  
  
“Than what’s the problem?”  
  
“I don’t want to lose them entirely when it turns into a shitshow.”  
  
Marcus actually chuckled, “Do you remember when I came to you about Katie after I opened the restaurant?” Harvey gave a small smile, “I said the same thing to you. Katie was the only friend I still had that stayed with me through my addiction, and I didn’t want to risk losing that. If I remember correctly you told me to pull my head out of ass, stop being a pussy, and go get her.”  
  
“That sounds like something I would say,” Harvey conceded.  
  
“So what’s the real reason?”  
  
Harvey sat in silence trying to figure how to get the words out. Marcus didn’t push him, but also didn’t offer him a way to change the subject. Finally, so quick and quiet Marcus barely heard Harvey mumbled,  
  
“What if it wasn’t a woman?”  
  
Marcus’s eyes went wide but with clear effort he pulled back to a straight face.  
  
“Well, I’d be a bit surprised but that wouldn’t change my questions, or your answers to them. Is that the only problem you have with it?  
  
“Is that not a big enough problem?” His voice was strained and Marcus hadn’t seen his face so vulnerable since they were kids. He had never seen Harvey openly want something as much as he wanted validation in this moment. Even at their father’s funeral, when he desperately wanted to give into their mother’s love again he hadn’t looked this distressed. Marcus knew in that moment that whoever the man was, Harvey needed him in his life.  
  
“I don’t actually see any problem at all.”  
  
“But, it’s another man.”

“And..? You said you were happy. You obviously want this whether you can admit it to yourself or not. Is he a good man?  
  
“The very best.”  
  
“Well then, pull your head out of your ass, stop being a pussy, and go get him.”  
  
*****  
Harvey had stayed in Boston for the rest of the day, going to the kids soccer games and having dinner with the family before heading to the airport to catch another red eye home. The trip had been the right move. He felt more centered than he had before, but despite spending the entire flight back trying to come up with something, he still had no idea what to say to Mike. If Mike was even still there. For all Harvey knew Mike had left in disgust, never to look back again. The thought of that made Harvey’s stomach sink.  
  
As he walked up the hallway to his apartment it took everything in him not to give into the panic telling him to turn around. It wasn’t until he turned the knob to find it unlocked that Harvey realized just how scared he had been that Mike would be gone. He was flooded with relief that he hadn’t scared him away, that there was still a chance. As he came into the apartment Mike walked out of the bedroom, clearly having heard him.  
  
“Mike…” he started but had no idea where to go, so he just stood dumb in the foyer.  
  
“Harvey.” Mike said coming up to stand just a couple feet away.  
  
“I’m so sorry,” Harvey broke, looking down at his feet, he wasn’t crying, but he was far from the collected image he always portrayed.  
  
“Harvey” Mike interrupted, “kiss me again.”  
  
“What?” Harvey’s head snapped up.  
  
“I said,” Mike took one step forward, leaving just a few steps between them, “kiss me again.”  
  
Harvey didn’t hesitate. In two long strides he closed the space between them, took Mike’s face in both his hands and took his lips with his own. The kiss started out gentle, although not unsure. This time, Mike kissed back. Harvey took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, running the tip of his tongue over Mike’s upper lip. When Mike’s arms came around Harvey’s waste Harvey pressed his body against Mike’s and lightly grazed his teeth across his lower lip. Mike slowed the kiss and pulled his head back, although he didn’t take his arms from around Harvey or step away,

“We should probably talk,” he said breathlessly.  
  
“We probably should.”


	9. Chapter 9

Mike let his arms drop from around Harvey and stepped away, turning his back to Harvey in order to stare out the window at the city that always made him feel grounded. Harvey felt the loss of his closeness and couldn’t help stepping back towards him. He put a hand on Mike’s shoulder, but refrained from pressing his body flush against his back and feeling his warmth like he so desperately wanted to.

 “I’m sorry for surprising you the other night, it wasn’t exactly my plan. If this isn’t something you want...” he trailed off. Mike could hear the effort he was making to keep his voice flat. An effort which was failing to mask the shakiness and fear.

 “I’m pretty sure me ordering you to kiss me makes me complicit in this whole thing.” Mike said dryly, still gazing out the window.

 “But I’m your boss, or at least I was, and I’d like to be again. And you’re hurting from Rachel. Yes, I want this more than anything, but all you have to do is say the word and I’ll never speak of it again.” Harvey was making promises he wasn’t sure he could keep, but at the same time he needed to know that Mike wanted this too.

 Mike finally turned around to face Harvey, his face carrying equal parts confusion and humor, “I’m pretty sure that was the most convoluted job offer I’ve ever heard, but we’ll come back to that,” his face softened, “I don’t know that I can make what I’m feeling clear to you when it’s not even clear to me. Maybe we should sit down.”

 Usually Harvey would pour them both a drink, or several if he was being honest, but he still couldn’t get the image of Mike collapsed on the floor out of his head and decided against it. The air was tense as they took a seat on the couch, angled so their knees were just shy of touching. There was an awkward silence while Harvey waited to see if Mike planned to continue.

 “I’ve already told you that all this,” he gestured vaguely and Harvey took it to mean the past month he had spent moping in his apartment, “hasn’t been about Rachel, it’s been about me and my pride. I already knew that, but when Donna told me Rachel was doing great I expected to have some feeling of anger, or jealousy, or resentment, or _something_. But I didn’t, I was happy for her. We let go of each other a long time ago. I’m not telling you this to keep beating the same drum, I’m telling you so that your obsessive conscious when it comes to other people’s relationships is clear. You’re not taking advantage of me. I never told you this, but one of the reasons Rachel wanted to leave New York was because of you.”

 That caught Harvey by surprise. He had never had the same relationship with Rachel as he had with Mike, despite taking her on as his associate at one point. True, there was something he didn’t recognize that kept him from feeling the same closeness to her he shared with the rest of their Pearson Specter Litt family; but they had always been polite to one another.

 “What is that supposed to mean?”

 “She said that as long as we were here I would always put you first. Above myself and above her. And I couldn’t really fault her for it, because I _had_ always put you first. No matter what, if you asked for something, I knew if I was here I would always, always come running no matter what. And she was my wife, she deserved to be first. But the thing is, I never actually thought about it. I probably should have taken a second and let that be a red flag. Harvey if I ever need help, you are the person I think of first. Because I know that you would move Heaven and Earth for me. Hell, you _have_ moved Heaven and Earth for me. More than once. You are the person that believed in me, even when I didn’t believe in myself. You’re the one who has always pushed me to be better than I thought I could. You make me feel safe, and wanted, and _worth it._ All those years at the firm I felt more alive and fulfilled than I ever thought imaginable. I thought it was because I was finally doing what I loved in being a lawyer. But then I moved to California, and I was practicing law, legally I might add, and that feeling was gone. And Harvey, I don’t think it was being a lawyer that made me feel whole again, I think it was you.

 “The other night when you,” Mike awkwardly cleared his throat, “kissed me, it took me by surprise. And before I even knew what happened you were out the door. And even though I probably should have been thinking about a million other things, all I could manage was to worry about if you were okay. I’ve spent the last two days worried sick you went and did something stupid and got yourself in trouble. Or that you were going to come back with your walls up higher than ever and push me out for good.”

 “I couldn’t ever push you out,” Harvey interjected. Tentatively he reached out and grabbed Mike’s hand, moving closer so their knees were touching in the process. “Is this okay?” he asked in a voice that could only be described as timid. Mike would never image a situation in which Harvey sounded timid, or in which Harvey asked for permission instead of just taking what he wanted. But then again, he hadn’t ever imagined a situation in which he would be kissing Harvey Specter in his living room either; so he just nodded and gave Harvey’s hand a small squeeze.

 “The truth is that the moment my mother asked me to start lying for her I had to put on a mask. And I feel like ever since then every second of my life I am playing the part of who I’m supposed to be. And that was all I ever knew so I never realized how exhausting it was; until you. Because I feel like I’m someone different with you, and that that someone different is the real me. When you left I felt like all the sudden I was gasping for air, but with you here I can finally breathe again.” Harvey took a deep breath to calm himself, “I don’t have the answers to what this is, or how we move forward. All I know is that I finally realized you are the most important thing to me, and I don’t want to lose that, I don’t want to lose you. So whatever it is you want from me it’s yours. I’m yours Mike.” His voice was shaky. This was the most terrifying thing he had ever done. Harvey built a life around creating walls to keep people out, to make sure no one had the power to hurt him. And here he was, laying himself open for Mike. Putting himself in a situation where he didn’t know the outcome. Doing everything he worked so hard not to do.

 “I don’t know what this is either. But you’re you, and I’m me. And I’ve been without _us_ for too long. Harvey you were the center of my life, and I was wrong to leave it, to try and run from it just to make my life fit in some kind of box. Honestly now that I’m back, I can’t imagine not wanting us to be _us_ in every way we can.”

 Harvey let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. “Does that mean I can kiss you now?” Harvey asked with a smirk that was quickly widening to a full on grin.

 “Don’t ever ask me that again,” Mike whispers as he leaned over and covered Harvey’s mouth with his. This time, there was no gentle start, Mike’s lips were crushing his and Harvey’s body was pushed back into the cushions and Mike leaned over him. Harvey’s hands pulled on Mike’s shoulders, urging him closer, both delighting in the pressure of the weight of Mike’s chest against his own, and cursing the layers of clothing keeping them apart. Mike’s hand found the nape of his neck, wanting to deepen the kiss further. Harvey clenched the back of Mike’s shirt in his fists. When Mike moved his hand to softly yank Harvey’s hair he felt a moan escape his mouth. Harvey put his hands on Mike’s shoulders and firmly pushed him back, ending the kiss. He practically sprang to the far end of the couch and not so subtly grabbed a pillow to put in his lap.

 “I uh, think we should stop for a second and take this slow,” he said in between gasping breaths, knowing that if he didn’t stop now he might not be able to.

 “Right. Right,” Mike said nodding his head and rubbing the back of his neck with one hand looking dazed. “That’s probably the smart thing to do.”

 “Good, okay then.” Harvey was still out of breath as he looked around the apartment wondering what to do next.”

 “Harvey?” Mike asked to bring his attention back.

 “Yeah?”

 “What if I don’t want to take it slow?”

 “Oh thank god.” Mike was pushed back on the couch with Harvey’s full weight on top of him and his lips once again occupied before he even knew what hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I love these idiots so much. Only one more chapter! Unless I put a smut chapter after this, I honestly haven't decided yet I keep going back and forth. Thanks for reading, I'd love it if you let me know what you think since I'm new at this :)
> 
> For example, does it bother you when chapters are so dialogue heavy?


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Harvey laid awake in bed, trying to convince himself the warmth of Mikes naked body curled against his back was real and not a dream. Careful not to wake him, Harvey put a hand on the arm thrown over his waist and let the memories of the previous night flood over him. Stirred by the touch but still mostly asleep, Mike tightened his grip, snuggling closer. Enjoying the feeling of being the one being held, Harvey nestled into Mike’s embrace, for once at peace with the joy he felt. Warm lips pressed against the back of Harvey’s neck.

“Hi,” Mike said his voice still raspy from sleep. Harvey rolled over to face him, fitting his knee in between Mike’s thighs. Cupping Mike’s face with a hand, he placed a soft kiss to his lips before answering,

“Hey.”

The huge answering smile on Mikes face made Harvey swear to himself that he would spend the rest of his life trying to see that smile again and again. Until now, a thought that grandiose would have terrified him, and yet it felt like the most obvious thing in the world.

“How are you this morning?” he asked.

Mike took a moment to consider the question, “Happy. Sore, but in a good way. A little cautious I guess.”

Harvey brushed his thumb along Mike’s cheek, wondering how he had ever looked away from those blue eyes.

“Cautious?”

“I’m not really sure what we’re doing here. Is it something that’s just for fun? To try something new? Or is it real?”

“Mike,” Harvey’s voice was soft but firm, “I can’t speak for you, but this is the most real thing in my life.”

This time Mike’s smile was smaller, but no less genuine.

“Good. So does that mean I get to take you on a date?”

Harvey couldn’t help it, he laughed. “I’d love that. But for now I should probably get myself presentable for the job I was supposed to be at two hours ago.”

Mike squeezed Harvey tight, as if he was going to protest and keep him in bed, but let go and muttered, “fine.”

Harvey gave him a chaste kiss before getting up and heading for the bathroom.

***

While Harvey was getting dressed, Mike fixed him a cup of coffee and sat down at the bar with a bowl of cereal. When Harvey joined him he cleared his throat awkwardly and offered,

“So last night, there was something you said...”

“We both said a lot of things last night if I remember correctly, which I do. I might not have your brain but I can guarantee it’s not a night I’m ever going to forget.

“I was talking about the ‘you wanting to be my boss again’ part.”

“Mike,” Harvey stated with a roll of the eyes, “the day after you showed up in New York I went to the partners. If you don’t think your junior partnership is there waiting for you whenever you’re ready for it then you don’t know me.”

“Harvey, I don’t know what to say,” Mike’s voice cracked just a little.

“Say you’ll come back where you belong. Again.”

“But won’t that cause problems for you now that we’re—complicated?”

“I believe ‘together’ is the word you’re looking for,” Harvey corrected with a pointed look, “and no. Interoffice romance is discouraged but not forbidden. If someone has a problem with it they can take it up with me. And we both know I don’t lose.”

“And you don’t think you would get sick of me, being at the office and then coming back home--” Suddenly Mike’s eyes went wide. “Wait, does this mean I should move out? Oh my god, I totally just moved in with you without even asking and now—“

Harvey interrupted him with a raised hand. “Do you _want_ to move out?”

“Well no but...moving in and _then_ getting together isn’t usually the conventional way of doing things.”

“And? Since when have we done things the conventional way? It’s worked out for us so far.”

“Says the one who never went to prison,” Mike interjected.

Harvey shot him the ‘shut up before I slap you’ look Mike had grown accustomed to from their time working together. However, the callousness of the look didn’t match his words as he continued, “As for your first question, I want to share every part of my life with you. I’ve missed you every second you haven’t been at that office. And having you here this past month has felt right, and normal, and satisfying. If I’m being honest I’ve been terrified of the day you decided to get your own place. So no, I won’t get sick of you.

“Well then, there’s nothing I’d love more than to come back to the firm.”

****

It was almost 10 by the time Harvey made it to the office. He decided to go with the classic ‘pretend you’ve been here the whole time and hope no one noticed’ bluff. However, when he walked past Donna’s office and heard her loudly clear her throat he realized he should have known better. Donna lifted a hand and curled one finger, beckoning him into her office without her eyes leaving her computer screen. Harvey came in and sat down, waiting a few moments for Donna to finish typing and look at him for the first time.

“So did you have a nice trip to see Marcus?”

“How..?” Harvey gaped. “Have you been going through my credit card statements again? I changed my pin!”

“Oh I know, to 0814,” Donna said with a shrug, “your first day as a senior partner.” She left out the fact that it was also the day he had met and hired Mike, even though she was pretty sure that had a bigger role in his choice of dates. “But no, I didn’t need to. I knew you were upset. You didn’t come here. I happened to talk to Jeff who would have mentioned if you had shown up to see Jessica, and he didn’t. That just leaves Marcus.

“I’m changing my pin again,” Harvey grumbled. “But yes, it was a good trip.”

“That’s good to hear. So then, how’s Mike?” The question was innocent enough, Donna asked after Mike all the time, but Harvey eyed her suspiciously.

“He’s much better. He decided to take me up on my offer.”

“It’ll be great to have him back,” Donna replied sincerely.

Harvey got up to leave and was halfway out the door when he heard,

“You should probably let HR know that he decided to take you up on your other offer too.”

Harvey turned on his heel and strode right up to her desk, fixing her with a glare that had made CEO’s cower, but all she did was smirk.

“Relax, I’m happy for you. Plus all your pining has been unbearable. Trust me, this is better for _everybody._ ”

“I have not been pining!” Harvey hissed.

“You can say what you want but you have the least subtle heart eyes I’ve ever seen anytime he’s mentioned, or your phone rings, or it’s time to head home. Really Harvey, this is a good thing. I’m glad for both of you. Now go get some actual work done,” she said shooing him out of her office.

****

Harvey had made the preparations for Mike to start at the firm about a week later. On that morning Mike woke early, disappointed over Harvey’s empty pillow but distracted by the smell of cinnamon. Throwing on a pair of boxers he wandered into the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of Harvey’s naked backside standing in front of the stove top in nothing but an apron. Mike snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, planting a kiss on his shoulder.

“Are you making French toast?” Mike asked somewhat incredulously.

Harvey turned in Mike’s arms, giving him a kiss on the lips that lasted several seconds longer than he originally intended.

“I wanted to celebrate your first day back. And plus that sugary children’s cereal you eat is going to kill you one of these days.”

“Mhmm sure, trying to impress me so that when I’m back with all the pretty people I won’t try to trade up?”

“You’re an idiot,” Harvey said rolling his eyes but unable to hold back a smile.

“But I’m _your_ idiot.”

“Don’t you forget it,” Harvey said with what was supposed to be a menacing wave of the spatula.

****

Since Mike had to go across town to get an HR mandated drug test that morning, Harvey had gone to the office first. When it was time for Mike to arrive he stood in the elevator lobby, working hard to keep the scowl he usually wore in the office plastered on his face. But when the elevator doors opened and Mike stepped out wearing a suit for the first time since he returned, ridiculous skinny tie and all, Harvey broke into one of his eye-crinkling grins. He wanted to pull Mike into a tight hug. He wanted to walk him backwards until he was pressed against the wall, the wall that held his name, the wall that would one day hold both their names side by side, and kiss him senseless. But they had agreed. They weren’t going to lie about their relationship in the office, but they also weren’t going to advertise it. So instead he reached out to shake his hand, giving it a squeeze that he hoped conveyed everything he was feeling.

“Welcome home rookie.”

“You know, I’ve given six years to this firm and I’m coming back as a partner right?” Mike hurried to follow Harvey down the hall towards the managing partner’s office.

“And yet, you’re the newest hire. Technically that makes you the rookie.”

“So, by that logic it means you’ll stop calling me that once we hire a new associate?”

“Not a chance, rookie,” Harvey answered with a slap on the back.

Walking into Harvey’s office Mike was surprised to see Louis, Alex, Donna, Gretchen, and Katrina waiting all waiting around a cake. Mike was sure the cake was Louis’ idea and he was glad that they were starting out on good terms. He was suddenly surrounded by salutations of ‘welcome back!’ ‘Mike!’ and ‘it’s so good to see you again!’ along with hugs and handshakes. The group spent awhile sitting in Harvey’s office where exchanging pleasantries quickly became people talking over each other to give Mike all the office gossip he missed over the past three years. Eventually Gretchen stood up,

“Alright, I understand you hotshots have got time to sit around, but some of us actually work hard around here.” As she was leaving she added with a warm smile, “It’s good to have you back, Mike.”

This started the departures, as everyone rose from their seats grumbling about the work they had to do and one by one returned to their own offices. Before Louis left he put a hand on Mike’s shoulder, fixing him with an intensely serious stare.

“I can assure you Mike, no one understands the depths of despair that come with the loss of a beautiful woman as much as I. I’m truly glad that Specter Litt is here to welcome you back. This is why I am overlooking your previous social faux pas. But now that you are doing better, I must inform you that it is only polite when someone considerately reaches out to try and bring you joy through your pain that you answer at least _some_ of their gracious emails.”

A look of confusion passed over Mike’s face. At a sound from the couch they both turned around to look at Harvey, almost doubled over from amusement who was struggling to speak through his laughter.

“imareallawyer84@gmail.com, really Louis? _Really?_ You have no one to blame but yourself for falling for that.”

Louis narrowed his eyes to slits, fixing Harvey with a glare before turning in a huff and stomping out of the office without another word. When he was gone Mike shook his head and chuckled.

“Really? Pinocchio? Didn’t peg you for a Disney person. But _please_ tell me you saved all those emails.”

“Actually I was thinking of Shrek,” Harvey admitted. “Just wait until you read them, my personal favorite was inviting you to a cat café with a seven paragraph explanation of the medical evidence that cat purrs help heal the body. Come on; let’s get you to your office.”

Harvey’s old corner office, which had briefly been Mike’s before he left had been given to Katrina. Harvey offered to take it back for him but Mike protested that she had both earned it and outranked him since making senior partner. Instead, Mike returned to his first office after making junior partner. The office that had once been Harvey’s first as well. He said he found it fitting, them sharing meaningful firsts with each other, and that he wanted to start organically and let things grow authentically. At this point, Harvey wasn’t sure if he was still talking about his place in the firm.

Together they worked to unpack and put Mike’s office. Although, this mostly consisted of Harvey making fun of everything he pulled out of the box and constantly correcting what Mike was doing. At which point Mike would tell Harvey that if he thought he could do it better to do it himself and things would inevitably end up more crooked than they started.

When they were finished Mike stood behind his desk to take it all in. Harvey moved to stand close behind him, place one hand on his hip and the other with his fingertips resting on his desk.

Leaning close enough that the feeling of his breath on his ear raised goosebumps on Mike’s arms he whispered,

“You know this desk really is the perfect height,” he put pressure with the hand on Mike’s hip, pulling him back against his groin, “it would be so easy to just bend you over it and—“

Mike cleared his throat and tried to pull away, doing long division in his head to try and bring his body back under control.

“I’m not sure the glass doors are very conducive to those particular day dreams,” he said trying and failing to keep his voice nonchalant.

Harvey didn’t move from behind Mike, instead reaching out with the hand that was on the desk to hit a preprogramed speed dial on Mike’s desk phone.

“Mike?” came Donna’s voice over the speaker.

“Donna,” Harvey answered, “I was thinking it was maybe time to revamp the office. Give it a new image. All the glass just seems a bit tired and overdone.”

Donna cleared her throat, “so I take it you blew off that HR appointment I set for you this morning? You guys should really stop misbehaving.”

“Think about it,” was all Harvey replied before lifting the phone and quickly place it back to end the call. Harvey finally took a step back, albeit a small one, giving Mike room to breathe before turning him around to face him.

“I want you to know how glad I am to have you back,” Harvey said, all hints of mockery gone from his face and voice. “You and I, we always belonged here together.”

Thinking better of it and doing it anyway Mike leaned forward to kiss the man that had single handedly changed his life time and time again.

“Oh _shit!”_ came Katrina’s shocked voice. Mike and Harvey sprung apart, turning to see Katrina and Louis with identical wide eyed expressions standing in the doorway.

For a single second Harvey’s look of panic matched Mike’s, before it transformed into professional with a strong note of defiance.

“Can I help you?” he asked, his voice daring them to protest.

“You..this...but...Esther...when...” his face cycled through more expressions that most people’s did in a week before he landed on resigned. “You know, this actually makes a lot of sense,” he said pursing his lips and nodding, “I couldn’t ever compete with that. But wait—is this why you and Rachel split?” he asked, shifting to defensive.

“No Louis, no. This had nothing to do with that.” Although, later Mike would think that this wasn’t necessarily true. Maybe what lay between him and Harvey did have to do with him and Rachel ending things. He could never regret the years he spent with her, because he learned a lot about himself, and it ended up with him happier than he had ever been due to Harvey being in his life. But maybe the thing that was getting in the way of him and Rachel all this time was Harvey. Maybe it had always been about him and Harvey.

“Okay,” Louis said slowly, still nodding while he processed. “But I hope you recognize bylaw 36-C makes and sexual activity in the office a fireable offence. And you better not let your personal drama get in the way of work.” Harvey just fixed him with a stare to point out the absurdity of that statement coming from Louis, who had once screwed up a case over feelings for a _cat_ after all.

Donna walked past the doorway and without stopping as she passed said with a self-satisfied smirk, “I warned you boys you should stop misbehaving.”

“I’m serious Harvey,” Louis said with the point of a finger before leaving the office to accost Donna for knowing and not telling him.

“Well shit,” Katrina repeated, but this time directed at Mike with a questioning tone, a quick impressed glance at Harvey, and one eyebrow raised.

“Well shiiit is right,” Mike answered the unspoken question seductively.

Harvey reached over and slapped Mike on the back of the head, “Have I mentioned you’re an idiot yet today?”

“Just once,” Mike answered lightly.

“So anyway,” Katrina shook her head to get back into business, “Louis and I were just stopping by to give you this. It’s your first case back here at Specter Litt.” She handed Mike a blue folder. “Don’t screw it up,” she added before leaving them alone in the office.

“Well at least now we don’t have to worry about Louis finding out,” Mike said with a sigh.

“You know... now that people know. Wasn’t there mention of a date? I seem to remember that?”

“Oh just you wait. I’m going to sweep you off your feet.”

“Just no pizza-or Chinese-or cheeseburgers.”

“Nope, you don’t get a say. My date, my rules. Just be sure you’re free Friday night.”

“Just to be clear, I have absolutely no confidence in your date planning abilities.”

“That’s what I’m counting on,” Mike said with a grin.

“Come on, let’s go back to my office. I saved a case for you too.”

Walking side by side down the firm hall both men reflected silently that things were back to how they should be. Slyly, Mike reached down and playfully grabbed Harvey’s rear through his pants.

“Careful there,” Harvey said a clear warning in his voice. “I’m still your boss. I can still assign you to work with Louis for the week.”

“You could, but then you would miss me.”

“Yeah, I would. Truthfully, now that I have you back I’m not ever making the mistake of giving you up again,” Harvey said and Mike smiled at the knowledge that he wasn’t just talking about working arrangements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now folks.  
> Thank you so much for everyone that stuck with me through my journey of learning things like how to format lines on AO3 and that I had no idea what the proper grammar was for dialogue. I hope you enjoyed, and maybe that it made you feel a bit better about the upcoming s7 finale.  
> Special thanks to everyone that gave kudos and especially comments along that way. As always, I'd love to know what you thought!  
> If you want to connect on Tumblr you can find me @merelymedia  
> I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season!


End file.
